Grimm of Zero
by Ghost Findley
Summary: The Queen of the Grimm becomes docile to a small girl with a zero rate of magic.(I do not own ANYTHING)
1. Chapter 1: Calling Grimm

**Author's Notes: This is my first Fanfic so please tell me about things that are wrong or not right, thank you for reading. I don't own the characters of RWBY or Familiar of Zero. The shows and there characters go to the makers and owners. Bold is incantations from the show Familiar of zero.**

* * *

"So after all of that time, all of that work, I'm thrown into a void _._ " Said someone that's voice echoes into the darkness.

 _ **( Flashback )**_

"Give it up Salem!" Said a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. A red, tattered cloak, flaps behind his gray dress shirt detailed with a long tail. Black dress pants and black dress shoes finish off the sleek man's look. He is adorn with a ring on his right index finger, two rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant hanging halfway down his chest. "You have nowhere to go now. No allies to come help you! Your Grimm have fallen. You will not extinguish the flames of humanity and the faunes!"

 _Damn it this can't be happening._ "You can't kill a goddess, Qrow." Said Salem. Skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and across her face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. A black diamond-shaped marks the center of her forehead. A very long black robe is embellished with red designs like her eyes. A ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. White hair is held back tight in a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. "Even if my allies are gone, dead, or have betrayed me I'm still a being stronger than you."

" _ **My servant somewhere out in this vast universe!"**_

 _What was that? It sounded like a young girl's voice._ Thought Salem.

" _ **My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call!"**_

"Team RWBY and JNPR let's attack her as she is distracted!" said Qrow to the eight children in the same room as me.

" _ **I wish from the very bottom of my heart!"**_

As the nine people in the room attack Salem, a green portal appears in front of her. She feels the power emanating from the portal.

" _ **Answer my guidance and appear!"**_

Then Salem disappeared at the moment when all the weapons land right where she was.

 _ **( End of Flashback )**_

From the void Salem sees a new portal to a green grassy area with a castle surrounded by patches of forest. The castle has six towers, four of them connected to the tower in the middle. _Hmmmm i wonder if that's the place I've been called to,_ thought Salem. Assuming so, she moves through the new portal opening. An explosion seemed to happen right when she went through the portal .

The smoke is thick and impossible to see though but there are voices and the sounds of yelling. _Damn it, if it's more huntsmen and huntresses I'm dead for!_ Salem thought as she takes a combat stance with nails extened and sharp. The smoke clears and she sees monsters that aren't Grimm. Next is about a group of young males and females about fifteen or sixteen years old, reminding her of a group outing from class. With the children is a man that looks to be in his forties, in balled armed with a wooden staff.

The children speak in a language unknown to Salem. There is a big chested, long hair redhead with tanned skin. Next to her is a giant red lizard _thing_ with fire on the tip of it's tail. Salem looks around more and sees a small girl with short blue hair, glasses, and a shepherd crane, standing next to a dragon like thing with blue scales. Lastly, Salem sees a girl with pink hair and eyes that look to be about the same as the silvered eyed girl talking to the man she assumes to be the teacher or guardian of the group.

"Who are you and where am I?" yelled Salem, still ready to attack at the first sign of danger.

The older man looked at Salem and used a universal sign for calm down which she did but only slightly as she was still on guard. The man said something in even more bizarre language then banged his staff to the ground.

"Can you understand me miss?" The man asked.

All of sudden can Salem understands what the man is saying.

"Yes I can. Now I'll ask my question again, who are you and where am I?" Ask Salem with a small echoing sound.

"I'm Jean Colbert. You are in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain on the continent of Halkenginia." Said the man now known to Salem as Jean Colbert. "May i ask who you are miss?".

 _Can i trust this human? He said that this was an school for magic which explains the clothing and the staffs and sticks._ Thought Salem. If she tells who she is, there is a chance that they will call huntsmen and huntresses to come and kill her.

"My name is Summer Rose but I've been called Queen by my allies and comrades." Salem lied and fully relaxes her combat stance.

"Okay. Miss Vallière please complete the ritual." Said Jean, making the girl with pink hair look at Salem.

" **My name is Louise de la blanc de la Vallière! by the power of the pentagon make this being my familiar."** The girl now known to Salem as Louise big-ass-name Vallière, pulls Salem to her level and kisses Salem on the lips. Binding the Queen of the Grimm to the young girl.

"... What the hell?" Yelled Salem after being kissed by a girl few thousand years too young to kiss a god-like being. Then pain start forming on her chest and it hurt more than the power of Silver eyes. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in a monstrous sounding voice and falls to her knees.

"Don't worry Miss Rose the pain will pass soon." Louise said.

The girl was right after that the pain did start to feel less. Salem's already white pale skin somehow got paler.

"Next time tell me if it's going to hurt like the devil, little one." Said Salem as she stands back up.

Jean then clapped his hands together and got all the students and Salem's attention "All right everyone has summoned a familiar so class is over," everyone was now leavening most floating away to the castle. "Miss Rose wait a minute please, I'll like to see the ruins on you, so could you please remove your top."

Salem covers her chest.

Louise looked at Jean with wide eyes "Miser Colbert you don't ask a Lady to show her chest, you perv!" said Louise shock and anger in her voice.

Jean realises what he said sounded perverted "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that!" he blushed.

"I'll let the little one make a sketch of it later, if that is okay with you?" Salem said.

"Yes that will be good. I just want them with in the week Miss Vallière." said Jean as he starts walking away.

 _Well that could have gone worst._ thought Salem. She and Louise start walking to the castle, like everyone else that left. _Maybe I can use the girl in my goals but first I need my children here in this world for me to know what's here._ she thought with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Author's notes: She's going to have fun. Also as i have no clue how the pools of grimm got there in the first place I'm going to guess Salem needs a pool of water and her blood to get the grimm in to the world. This is Ghost Findley signing out so toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2: The world looks a little dark

**Author's Notes: Welcome back to the Grimm of Zero and I like to say to the man that made me laugh when I read it KingKimi0317's review with the line of 'Goddamn it, Louise!'. Without further adieu let's get this story on the road.**

* * *

The day went by without much of a hiccup, nice and calm. Salem joined the students that she had met in their class and learned that magic has four elements that can be used. Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind. Very similar to the powers of Dust. It was a nice lessen to know, until the teacher ask Louise to perform a spell that made an explosion the size of the room. Somehow, everyone was alive and well, other than the teacher who was knocked unconscious from the explosion. After that Louise and Salem went to the headmaster, now known to Salem as Osmond. He was what Salem expected from the word of 'Headmaster' unlike Ozpin of Beacon academy of Vale.

Osmond tapped his finger on the desk, "Miss Valliére, I understand that you were pressured not to do the spell."

Louise lowers her head trying to avoid his eyes.

Osmond continued, "But you were asked to do the spell by the teacher so I will not punish you for it understude."

"Yes Headmaster, I understand." Louise said as happy as she could be with some hint of grief and despair.

Louise and Salem were allowed to leave.

Salem waited until they were outside of earshot before she spoke. "Don't worry little one you're not a failure that your classmates and some of your teachers think you are."

"What does that mean?" Asked Louise being confused as they walk down the stairs with the hint of hope that she isn't a failure, as everyone she knows tells her.

"What it means is, every form of reaction to something is a success, even if it seems like a failure. The explosions are a success disguised as a failure. Nothing is as it seems little one. Understand that and you will know how to use it to your advantage." said Salem as she and Louise leave the main building.

Classes are over as it is night out, no reason to stay. They head to their room in another tower a little bit away from the main tower. Salem looks up to the sky and sees two whole moons one of red and one of blue, not a shattered white moon as she was used to.

 _Well, it looks like I'm not on Remnant anymore but on a new world. Hehehehe this planet is mine for the taking,_ thought Salem as she and Louise enter the tower heading to the room that is theirs.

They enter the room and Salem see's a nice, bright, _pink_ room with a dresser, desk and mirror, with only one bed. Lastly a table in the middle of the room with lamps lighting the room.

"Well this is a nice room, but there's only one bed. Where do I sleep?" Ask Salem even though she doesn't really need to sleep.

Louise just realizes that she had forgotten something right then at that moment.

"Oh ummm," says Louise as she tries to come up with a lie that she can use to not seem like a bad person to her familiar. "There's has been no human familiar, ever summoned, in all history, so they haven't sent in a bed for you, sorry for the inconvenience Summer."

Salem just smiles trying to keep up a motherly act to keep the girl off of her real intent. "It's ok little one, I understand. If you don't mind I'm going to explore the academy to get a layout of it."

"Okay Summer, but I want you to wake me up early tomorrow if you can for me." Louise said as she got undressed and put on her nightgown.

Once Salem got the okay, she left the room and started going down the stairs. Her next task was to look for water so she could get her Grimm in the world to take it over. As she got to the last floor she sees two children, a blond headed boy with a frilled open chest shirt, wearing a black cape, like Louise. The same boy that she saw bully her master.

 _If I remember right his name is Guiche de Gramont,_ thought Salem.

The girl he's with has brown hair and a brown cape on. She also looks younger than Guiche.

"Oh Katie, I can never lie to your eyes, for you are the only one I care for with all of my heart." the boy said in a very dramatic manner while waving a rose around.

"Oh Lord Gramont, I love you so much. So much that I will make my special Soufflé for you." Said the girl he called Katie.

 _Hmm a man that feels like a two timer waiting to get his ass kicked by the ladies, is a two timer,_ thought Salem as she walks by them still looking for a small body of water.

Guiche sees Salem and he called out to her. "Hey aren't you the commoner that Louise summoned today?" Guiche sound like he's trying too hard to impress the girl he's with.

"Commoner? My dear child I'm anything but commoned," Salem said with a bit of malice in her voice showing not to mess with her if he wants to get in the girl's pants. "But to answer your question, yes, I was the one summoned by Louise."

Salem swears she heard a small ep from the boy, as she leaves the boy and girl to there own devices.

* * *

As Salem leaves the tower, she heads out of the school in search for a pond, or other body of water. After about two hours of looking in the biggest of the forests near the school, she finds her pond. The pond is about the size of an average pool with some green grass and trees. _This seems to be the best place for my children to come into this world and be born, s_ he thought as she cuts her wrist and pours her black blood into the water. The blood turned the pure clear water into a Pure black void of nothingness.

"Come forth my children come and let's have our say on this world." Said Salem as a Nevermorph comes out of the water. The Nevermore's size is about as big as a hawk.

"Go out and scout the lands I want to know more about this world we're in." The Nevermore starts flying in a large circle to know what's near and far.

As the Nevermore leaves two Beowulfs come out of the water and bow their heads to Salem.

"You my child," she says to one of the Beowulfs as she pets the others head, "will set up a nest near the school I reside in, but do not attack anything or anyone unless I say so understand."

" _Yes mistress I understand."_ Bellows the Beowulf as he bound toward the school to start a nest.

Salem looks to the other Beowulf. "I want you to kill some of the animals here and feed them to the pool so more of your brothers and sisters come here, understand." She says with command in her voice.

The Beowulf nods. " _Yes mistress I understand."_ The Beowulf runs into the forest in search of food for the pool. Salem then heads back to the school with the sun to wake her master at the right time.

 _Wait when did I start calling her my master,_ thought Salem as she nears the clearing of the forest.

* * *

Salem enters the room as the sun rises over the horizon. She walks over to Louise's bed and starts rocking the girl awake. "Master it's time to wake up, it's morning."

"Hmmmmmmmm five more minutes." Said a sleepy Louise as she pulls the covers in closer to her small frame.

"Master if you don't wake, I will be forced to have some fun with your sleeping form." Whispered Salem into Louise's ear with malice in her voice.

Before Louise could say anything, Salem pulls the blanket of of her and opens the window to the bright light and nearly blinds herself.

"That was not nice Summer," Louise starts to move into a sitting up position, rubbing her eyes from being asleep. "What time is it by the way?"

"It's sunrise little one, other than that I can't really say what time it is with out know how long your sense of time is but where I come from it would be about 6:00am, mabey 6:30 am." Said Salem as she covers her eyes looking out at the horizon. _This planet is very bright._

"Really, well since you woke me up this early can you hand me my clothing for today?" Louise stretches and gets out of bed to remove her nightgown.

"Okay little one." Salem moves to the dresser and pulls out a shirt, skirt, and a black cape, and gave them to Louise to put on as she already has her underwear on. "Oh I need to let you sketch the ruins on my chest."

"Okay, but first, dress me please." Louise moves her arms to the side into a T pose waiting to be dressed.

Salem considers whether or not to do as told or let the girl dress herself. "No, little one, you can dress yourself on your own can't you?"

"What? Nobles never dress themselves that's why they have servants!" yelled Louise as she holds her clothing seeing Salem take off her dress to show the ruins to her.

"I don't care little one, you can dress yourself and write this, strange looking writing." Salem looks at the markings right in the middle of her chest. It looks like scribbles to her. If she knows anything about magic, it's that nothing is there without a purpose.

"Strange, how so?" Louise finishes dressing and moves to Salem with pen and paper to write the ruins. "Wow they are strange, I've never seen ruins like these before. Not even in class with Mr. Colbert."

Once done Salem puts her dress back on and they head to the school's cafeteria to get their breakfast.

* * *

As Salem and Louise enter the cafeteria, Salem sees four tables. One of the tables, that is to the far left, has a lot of people with purple capes and seem older than the rest. Other than the teachers near the back of the room at the biggest table. Next is the middle which is where Louise and many of the people she saw yesterday are sitting with black capes. Lasty is the far right table with children that seem to be the youngest of them all with brown capes.

 _The cape colors is what year you are in the school. Purple being the 3rd year students, then black being 2nd year, and lastly brown being 1st years, That is good information for later._ Thought Salem as she and Louise walks to the middle table and takes a seat.

After a prayer to their Queen and there god-founder, they start eating. Good thing for Salem she doesn't need to eat because her Grimm feeds her from their kills, therefore she doesn't _need_ to eat what they have given her, but to keep her cover up she eats the near stall bread. _Oh how I'm happy I don't taste this stuff because it feel like a rock,_ as she eats the bread.

Once everyone finished eating there food they went outside and started talking to there **beast**. "What are your classmates doing little one?" ask Salem as she looks to her master.

"All second year students have the day off to get to know they're familiar." Louise moves to a table and sits down in a chair and calls a maid to get her tea.

The maid has black hair and silver like eyes but might be black, hard for Salem to tell due to the sunlight. The girl wore a nice maid outfit that fits her perfectly in all of the word.

"Ma'am I'll get you your tea after I give this cake to Lord Gramont."

As the maid was leaving Salem spoke up.

"Miss I'll take the cake to if that's okay with you, little one," Salem got up and has her hand out to the the maid for the cake, "so you can have your tea right now."

"Okay Summer," Louise waves the maid away, as the maid handed the cake off to Salem. " but don't get in trouble please."

"No promises, little one." Salem starts walking toward Guiche with the cake in hand.

The reason for her to even think about this is to test this world's magic because she saw him with another girl. _This is going to be fun._ Salem reaches the table, and puts the cake down on the table, "I guess the first year isn't enough for you, young man."

The blonde starts to look pissed. "What is she talking about Guiche." Her voice has so much anger and hatred that it got Salem's attention like a shark and blood.

"Ah, my dear Montmorency, this commoner is lying for I-"

Guiche was cut of by Salem.

"'For I can never lie to your eyes, for you are the only one I care for with all of my heart.'" Salem finished it for him. "That's how it goes right." She has the biggest shit-eating grin of history. _Final nail to end this man is heading over here,_ "Oh, I think I see her coming this way."

"Lord Gramont, I have my special souffle for you." Katie smiled holding the souffle looking at Guiche. Then saw Montmorency, "Who are you?"

"I'm Guiche's girlfriend, the question is who are you." Montmorency looked at her with scepticism in her eyes.

"What? You're not his girlfriend, I am." Katie shot back.

"Guiche!" the two girls yelled at the man. His fate is sealed in stone.

"Come on Guiche which of the two girls do you truly love?" Salem hammered the nail in.

"It must be a misunderstanding I'll talk to you both separate so we c-" Guiche gets slapped by both girl.

The whole crowd of people starts laughing at Guiche.

"You just got dumped Guiche, twice." said a random student.

 _Guiche's pride has been torn down. He needs to save face,_ Salem thought with a smirk on her face.

Guiche sees this and did something that was expected by Salem.

"You obviously don't know how to talk to your betters, commoner." Guiche pointed his rose wand-thing at her.

"Well let's say where I come from no one can really stop me." Salem put even more malice in her voice than the last time Guiche called her a commoner.

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind if we have a duel between you and me?" Guiche said as he poses even more for the crowd.

"I accept your duel request. When and where?" Salem is now just taunting Guiche. having him unknowingly feeding the Grimm near the school.

"Ten minutes from now at the square. I will see you there."Guiche walks away to the Square.

"Which way is the location of the duel?" Salem asked the closest man near to her. The boy point her in the direction.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't run commoner." Guiche does more of the stupid poses making the crowd go mad.

"From one that doesn't know the difference between his head and his ass! Not going to run from this fun." Salem said with the most malice she has ever had in her voice.

Guiche waves his rose and a petal falls down and touches the ground. "My name is Guiche 'The Bronze' de Gramont. As such my bronze valkyrie will be your opponent."

 _The Valkyrie is green so it must be copper dumbass,_ Salem thought. "If you bring out your pets I might as well do the same."

Before Salem could even call her Beowulf, Louise called out. "Guiche! Please forgive her, please."

"Master, please go off to the sidelines so Guiche and I can have our duel." Salem asked with the the most kindness possible in her voice.

"Yes, Louise the Zero, leave us to have our duel." Guiche said as he pushed Louise away from him.

 _ **( FIGHT TIME BOYS AND GIRLS HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE)**_

* * *

Salem Called on her nearby Beowulf that came out of the ground next to Salem.

"What the hell is that?" Guiche asked as he is sees the huge black wolf with red eyes and bone like armor on it.

"This is my pet that I talked about earlier, my Lusus Naturae. Attack that copper thing my pet."

The Beowulf leaps at the valkyrie and rips it to shreds of many tiny pieces. _Well I'm not sure whether or not my covers blown or not but this will be fun,_

Guiche summons more of his copper valkyries to fight, but they also get rip to pieces as they try to fight the monster. Two-five-ten. After the last valkyrie drops down destroyed, Salem and the Beowulf senses the fear and despair in the spectators. The most coming from Guiche as he has pissed himself once more.

"Well Guiche, do you want to give up or do you want to die?" Salem asked as she looks at her nails and sharpens them.

Guiche's last petal falls to the ground and forms a sword that has the attention of Salem. The sword looks like one that of a boy named Jaune Arc. Telepathically Salem speaks to the Beowulf, " _Well that isn't something I wanted to see here in this world. Kill him now."_

The Beowulf growls at Guiche and attacks him, pinning him down to the ground ready to bite down on his head at any command given by a higher power.

"Any last words young man because you won't live for much longer." Salem said in a vary sadic fashion.

"Please spare me!" yelled Guiche as he struggles to get away, but the Beowulf has him down good.

"Hmmmm nope. Kill him now." Salem waves the Beowulf to kill the boy.

"Stop!" yelled Louise as she runs to Salem. The Beowulf stops just as its mouth is about to clamp down on Guiche's head. "Summer leave Guiche alive this is an order from your master." She is holding Salem as much as she can. "Get that wolf-thing of him now"

" _Off the boy now child."_ Salem said as she talked to the Beowulf though thought again, and it got off him and walked to her and Louise waiting for new orders.

 _ **Author's notes: Well looks like someone might become the princess of the Grimm hint-hint-nug-nug I hope you lot liked this one alot. One last thing is Derf. vote in the reviews please and say the following. Normal, Different, or from the RWBY universe. I'm Ghost Findley, Toodles.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar sight

_**Author's Notes: Two votes were put in so that will be it.**_

* * *

After the duel, Salem command her Beowulf to leave the school grounds as she and Louise got called to the Headmaster's room, again. In the room was Osmond, Salem, Louise, Jean, and the secretary known as Ms. Longueville.

"Miss Valiére, you need to have your familiar under check from now on do you, understand me!" Osmond slams his fist on the table in pure fury, shaking the desk and everything on it.

"Yes Headmaster, I understand." Louise shakes in her seat with fear and despair as she is being scolded by the him.

"Miss Rose, what in Founder's name did you call upon in the duel, and don't feed me crap like that thing being from another world." Osmond looked at Salem as he shows a small hint of fear in his voice as he tries to get a grasp on what he saw out there. A large black wolf that can stand on it's hind legs, with bone armor.

"Well Mr. Osmond, that **thing** was something called a Beowulf, a Creature of Grimm. Also it _**is**_ from another world, the world it was summoned from." Salem looked at her nails as if not really caring for what's going on in the room at the moment.

Osmond looks at Salem as if she was insane, as a monster like that being in a world was unthinkable, but something got his ears. "Creature of Grimm? That does not sound good to the health of my students."

Salem looks at Osmond with a look of hate on her face. "Osmond, the Creatures of Grimm are not a dangerous set of animals," she said as she lies straight through her teeth. "They were animals hunted down by evil humans in my world. Hunting them down and killing them. They are protectors of the world we came from." Sounding like she truly meant that as she spoke with grief in her voice.

Osmond looked shocked as he heard that _**humans**_ are the bad people in the story. Everyone in the room was shocked at this turn of events too.

"Human's are the ones from your world that are evil, and corrupted?" asked Ms. Longueville as she takes in this information.

"Yes, the reason the animals are called Grimm is because of the way look, but the worst part of it is this," Salem paused for dramatic effect. Everyone in the room is fearful of what could be worst than the Beowulf. "They send kids, children to kill the innocent creatures that has done nothing other than live in the world! Their kingdoms send the children out and most of them don't come back, because the Grimm defend themselves over time." Salem half lied, half told the truth. Everyone is just dead scared and silent.

 _I have them on the hook, now to pull it in,_ evilly thought Salem as she pulls in the fish, but Louise did something she was not expecting right then and there.

"Summer, it sounds like you like the Grimm, if you don't mind me calling them like that." Louise looks to Salem as she shakes her head not caring what she called the Grimm. "The humans must have tried to hunt you down right."

"Yes, little one I was hunted down and was found. I was nearly killed if you didn't bring me here little one, but i must come clean on something." Salem looks at everyone in the room with a dead look on her face. "My name isn't Summer Rose. It's Salem Queen of the Grimm."

Everyone in the room ether bowed or grabbed their staffs when she said she was the Queen of the Grimm.

"Do not fear, as I said the Grimm are protectors. If you show them no harm they will not show it to you." Salem reassured, even though two small villages were raided and the inhabitants were killed or was grabbed for a harvest to either, feed her or her Grimm. "Now if there is nothing more to talk about, me and my master are going to take our leave."

Salem and Louise leaves the room and head to the rest of their classes for the day. _Welp covers blown, but I should be fine as long as there are no huntsmen in this world._

* * *

Salem was walking around once more, when she found the maid in the kitchen with some of the other normal human staff. The maid said her name was Siesta of Tarbes.

 _The maid's name is Siesta of Tarbes. By human standards, she was cute, might even be another pawn for me and my Grimm,_ Thought Salem as she looks at the other staff members.

"Our Caller come sit, we got a meal for you." A big man said with a very large muscle mass, as he shows Salem a nice table with hot fresh food. "Eat as much as you want our Caller."

"Caller? Who is this Caller, Siesta, if you don't mind me asking." Salem looks at the food as she sits down asking her about the name.

"You are the Caller, Summer." Siesta sat down a cup of tea. "You are the hero of Commoners, the one that stand against the Nobles, because you called upon the animals for help in battle."

"Siesta, I'll tell you what I told the Headmaster. My name isn't Summer Rose, it's Salem." Salem takes a bite out of the soup given to her. "Plus, this is some good soup. Who made this?"

"Me, Marteau, Head Chef of this school. It's like magic you could eat." Marteau smacks Salem on the back but not too hard.

"Well, it's really good mister." Salem bows her head in acknowledgment that it was good.

"Salem, you're a good girl. I would be a happy man if you let me kiss you." he moves to Salem ready to kiss her.

Salem puts out her hand to stop him. "Sorry, but i can't let you do that to me."

"Hahaha, sorry about that, but I really mean it. You are our champion for commoners, Caller." Marteau looked to everyone. "Alright everyone can go to bed now, see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Salem walks out and looks at the sky, and does something no one would expect. She says a poem.(from the song _Red like Roses_ by Jeff Williams). Little does Salem knows, she was heard.

Siesta was listening to the poem and the voice that Salem was projecting was not something to expect from someone with red and black eyes with pale white skin. She leaves before being spotted by Salem.

Salem called to one of her new children that came though the pool, a King Taijitu. The giant snake, with two halves, looks at Salem and bows to her. " _Our queen, you called on us?"_ the King Taijitu looks at Salem waiting for an answer.

"I want you to take out any and all forms of harm to me and a young girl with pink hair. We are heading to town to get a weapon for her so she can learn swordsmanship, understand child." Salem looks at the snakes with a cold stare in her eyes.

" _Of course our queen, we will get Beowulfs and Ursas to help defend you and the princess."_ The Snake slither away, back to the forest to be ready to protect their queen and the princess.

 _Princess? Do they mean Louise? I haven't even conve-,_ Salem realizes why they called her the princess, but wants to make sure and test it. Not for now though, for now she needs to get some sleep.

* * *

In Louise and Salem's room there is a new bed for her. The bed has a black and red color set of sheets and covers. On top of the bed is a nightgown similar to Louise's, but is black and not pink.

Salem sees this and takes off her Black dress and puts on the nightgown which goes down to Salem's calfs. She walks to Louise's bed and sees her pink master sleeping peacefully. With a sense of protection and love. Almost like a child she had given birth to herself. Even if that's not true, she feels as if Louise is her child now.

 _Hmmm, she does have that feeling of being like my Grimm. I wonder if I bleed into her mouth, her connection to the Grimm grows,_ Salem thought long and hard about it and she doesn't do it. _I need to first see how strong it is before I do anything like that to her._ Salem moves to her bed and goes to sleep. _At less the bed is nice._

Salem wakes to see Louise waking from her sleep. "Hello little one, did you sleep well?" she said, as she gets out of the bed and takes off her nightgown.

"Yes and no." Louise gets up and stretches and rubs her eyes.

"Oh? How so little one." Salem looks at her little master as she puts on her dress.

"I had a dream that was, different. Like I was there." Louise takes her nightgown off and moves to her dresser.

"Describe the dream for me, please." Salem looks at her master trying to see if she could understand it.

"I was in a forest of white. The only colors I could see was red and black, as if someone was there." Louise puts on her clothing as she talks about her dream. "The person walked and saw your Grimm. They attack the person, to which they vanished into rose petals." She finishes getting her clothing on and moves to her mirror to do her hair. "The person was a girl with silver like eyes, and she pulled out a weapon that was like a musket but was red, then it turned into a scythe when she landed on the ground, after killing some of your Beowulfs. Then I woke." She looks at Salem whose face was pale and wide mouth.

 _She had a dream of the silvered eyed Rose! That isn't good at all. If she has a link to her I'm as good as dead,_ Salem shakes her head and spoke. "Louise, that was one of the people that kill the Grimm. She is a enemy of Nature itself. Let's drop this and get going, okay, little one."

"Okay, Salem." Louise starts walking to the door with Salem as they go out for the day.

* * *

Salem and Louise arrived in town after a few hours of horseback riding, which Salem is wishing there were cars or planes in this world. "I wish there were some form of other transportation to here, like a Bullhead."

"Bullhead? Why would you need the head of a bull?" Louise looked at Salem who is wearing a cloak to cover her inhuman features.

"Not the head of a bull little one. It's the name of a vehicle, from where I come from, and it was used by humans." Salem was looking at the stores and the people. So many of them, all humans but none have there auras unlocked.

"Oh. that makes sense, I guess." Louise motions Salem to follow her down an alley to a store that sold weapons of all shapes and sizes.

"Welcome to my shop young ladies." The man looks like he would scam you if you're not careful with what you buy. "What can I get you today?"

"We're looking for a weapon for my young one, mister." Salem spoke before Louise did anything that would tip the man off. "Preferably something that can be enchanted by one's own power or outside force."

"Sounds like you know what you want. So, I'm guessing you want something like a rapier for your child?" The man looks at Louise sizing her up for a good weapon.

"Anything would work, my good man." Salem keeps the motherly act up even more, but it seems more like it's natural now.

"Ok miss, I'll see what I got in the back." the man walks through a doorway.

Salem sees Louise looking at weapons with a careful eye. "Careful my child, we wouldn't want to break something and have to buy it."

Louise plays along with the skit with a smile. "Okay, Mother, I'll be careful, but I'm having some trouble finding a good weapon to help me." she looks at the weapons on the shelves. "They all look the same to some extent."

"True Louise, but every weapon is unique in it's own way." Salem looks over to a barrel of weapons. "Look over there and find something different."

The store owner came back holding a golden Longsword with gems in the hilt." I'm back and I believe this is the weapon that you want for your child. This is the best wea-"

Salem cut him off. "The sword is gold, that means it's useless."

"Mom, I found something here. Unique is the word for it." Louise holds a sword that is twice her size but looks familiar to Salem _._

 _Qrow's sword! What's it doing here,_ thought Salem as she walks over to it. Long, one-sided, sharp. Groves in the metal showing it can be split. Gears in the crossguard that shows you it has moving parts in the sword. Lastly the red handle with the trigger to activate the components to turn into a scythe, sword, or gun. "That sword. Do you like it child?"

Louise looks over the sword and smiles. "Yes Mother, I like it. Very strong, yet gentle at the same time."

Salem looks at the shop owner "We'll take it my good man, how much?" She opens the bag she stole from Louise without her knowing.

"Three new gold miss." The shopkeeper looks happy that he can get that weapon out of his store for some reason.

Salem gives the man four new gold coins just to keep it friendly. "There you go my good man use that extra coin to get a better spot for this shop." She looks at Louise. "Time to go child." With that they left the store.

* * *

Back in the girls' room, Louise puts her sword to the side of her bed, to use at a later date. "So when are we going to train with my new sword?" Louise starts to get dress for sleep.

"How about tomorrow, so we have time to train you." Salem also starts to get dress for sleep.

A voice caught the two girls off guard "Well, I must be the happiest sword alive to see two nice ladies get undress in front of me."

The girls are looking at the sword that spoke. "What?"

Salem looks at the sword dumbfounded at the sight of the sword that tried to kill her is now a talking perv. "Huh, that's new, I've never seen a sword talk before."

Louise just covered herself at what the sword said. "Well, it's a perv for saying that."

"Hey, who you calling a perv? My name is Derflinger the best weapon ever made for huntsmen and huntresses." Derflinger had this happy aura sense around him. "So, I'm guessing little miss pink is my new huntress?"

"Wait, what?"Louise looks dumbfounded at what was said.

"Yes, Mr. Derflinger she is. And I'm going to teach her how to use you. I hope you two get along well." After than the three talked more then went to sleep.

Siesta stood outside of the main building, looking up at the tower of Salem's room. _I'll miss you and everyone else._ Siesta walks off to the cart waiting for her.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes: Sorry this was taken a little longer. The Flu hit me like a train at 90 on meth. I hope you guys liked it. I'm Ghost Findley going out to die for a few. Toodles.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodbath and test

_**Author's notes: For those who hate pedos let's enjoy this little bloodbath.**_

* * *

Salem and Louise both wake and do their morning routines of wake, talk, and dress. Salem for the day will not join her master for class so she can find a spot for them to train and not hurt other students. The spot that she finds, that would be a good place to train, is the spawning pool for the Grimm, not right next to it though, but near it so they can be protected by the Grimm.

When Salem came back from the training spot, Marteau came by and slapped her hard on the back "Hello our Caller, how about you come by the kitchen for some time."

* * *

Salem follows Marteau kitchen and sees the staff working around the clock but someone was missing from view. "Wheres Siesta she's normally with you." She looks around the room. "Oh ,she's not part of the cooking staff so she wouldn't be here."

Marteau has a surprised look on his face "Wait, did she not tell you? She left to work for Count Mott."

"So, I'm guessing that that is not a good thing?" Salem looks at the Head Chef with a _fake_ looking concern to fool the man. _This also may be a good way to have better cover to not be seen by the outside world._ "Do you know where this Count Mott is, or where he lives?"

"I wouldn't know that, sorry Salem." Marteau starts to walk away to get back to work and order his staff members. "Get back to work."

* * *

Salem steps out of the kitchen and begins to ask passerbys in the school who this Mott is. Finally a waif of a teacher tells her that he is a well-known mage that lives in a nearby manor.

Salem calls a Nevermorph to her, and orders him to look for the mansion of Count Mott's near the school. After four hours, the Grimm reports back to Salem, in the girls' bedroom about the the negative emotions that he followed, seems to be coming from someone Salem knows, Siesta's aura is in full fear.

 _Found her, now to get my Grimm ready and we'll attack tonight night. Two Nevermorphs with one stone, 'save' Siesta while testing the strengths of stronger mages,_ thought Salem as she orders her Grimm near the manor/mansion.

"I'll be heading out for some time little one, ok." Before Louise could answer Salem left, to meet her Grimm at the manor.

When Salem got to the Manor, around ten P.M., she sees six foot tall stone walls etched with designs. The manor itself is three story stone, brick, and wood combination. With her is about a hundred Beowulfs and about seventy five Alpha Beowulfs. Lastly, the last Grimm that is with her is a Deathstalker.

The guards at the front yawn due to the sheer boredom of another eventless night.

"Hey?" The first guard looked to his pal on his right.

"Yea? What is it?" The older looking of the two still looks out to the distance, doing his job.

"You ever wonder why we even sign up for this job?" The younger looks back out to the distance as well.

"Other than the money not really. I mean this is good pay for doing nothing, but other than that, not really. Why?" The older looks at the younger.

"No reason, just wondering." Once the younger was finished talking, a howl erupted across the entire land, putting fear in almost everyone's body. "What the hell was that?"

"A wolf? There shouldn't be any near here. We killed all of them and their dens." The older guard moved to a combat stance ready to attack anything that comes by, but what he sees makes him stop in his tracks.

A large horde of black and white wolves running straight at them and the manor. Some larger than others with spikes on them making them look even scarier than a normal wolf.

"Oh shit! Run!" The younger guard started as he was running inside the gates to get more guards to fight the _monsters_ coming up the path. The older follows the younger, pushing to make him go faster.

On the other side, with the Grimm, Salem is standing next to her Deathstalker. The giant scorpion eagerly awaiting for the go ahead to attack the structure.

Salem, on the other hand, is just watching with a sadistic smile on her face. Her Grimm, moving in to kill the men, and to test her Grimm at fighting a stronger mage than the one she had a duel with at the school.

As the Beowulfs reach the gate and wall they jumped and start attacking the guards. Salem notes that the guards are weaker than the ones from the Kingdoms of Remnant. Much to her surprise a few of the younger Beowulfs do get killed. The guards cheer and push in for more of her pets blood. Three replace their fallen brethren and rip apart the man.

"Someone, get Count Mott out of here." Says the captain of the guards as he is in the front killing three Grimm in one swing, then coming back and kills another one, leaving him with four kills.

One of the younger guards break from the front and runs into the manor. He finds Count Mott playing with one his new 'toys'. "Sir, we need to leave, now!"

"No, they are just beast nothing more. I'll go out and kill them with one spell." With that the ignorant man leaves out the front door to see his guards being killed left, right, and center.

One of the younger Beowulfs sees Mott and charges him, but is blasted to the side as a wave of water hits him and sends the pup flying back to the other Grimm, causing a bowling pin effect.

Salem sees this, and her intended target, and decides to send her Deathstalker into the fight. Happily it runs down the path.

The captain is up to ten kills before he sees the giant scorpion charging their way. "Oh shit. We got a giant bug now! You gotta be joking right?" the Captain thrusts the killing blow into an Alpha Beowulf after a heated battle.

The Beowulfs start to back off as the scorpion walks through the gates shattering what ever was left of Deathstalker, staring straight at the count, passing all of the remaining guards, being in the twenty range.

Count Mott looks at the Deathstalker eyeing it up. "I would guess it is the boss here." The mage starts to cast a spell that he thinks will kill the thing.

The Deathstalker runs at the mage to kill him before the spell is cast but is too slow. The spell gathered all the water near by and formed a wave to crush the Grimm. When the water crashed into the Grimm many of the younger Beowolfs are killed instantly from the force. All that remain are fifty Alpha Beowulfs and the Deathstalker.

Mott was happy because it shows the might of a Noble, but shocked at how many survived the spell.

The Deathstalker recovers from the spell and attacks the Mage with it's stinger, going straight through him . Blood splashed everywhere sending the remaining guards running, excepted the Captain who stands to fight what is left of the Beowulfs slaughter the running men as they try to escape. The Captain stands alone.

Salem casually walks through the front gates to get Siesta, but is stopped by the lone survivor.

"So, I guess you are the one in control of these _beasts_?" he look at Salem with his sword at the ready.

"Yes, I am. Now move before I kill you, you live because I see promise in you."

* * *

Inside, Salem follow Siesta's despair to a room on the second floor. She opens the large wooden door to see a space that only has the basic comfort, but one of the bookshelves in the room has Siesta's emotion behind it.

Salem whistles and an Alpha Beowulf charges into the room and smashes the bookshelf into many splinters. When the Grimm sees Siesta it catches Salem's ears. " _Princess's guard is safe."_

 _Hmm, the Grimm know more than I can see. This is a perfect way of getting new agents,_ Salem smiles at Siesta.

"Hello there, Siesta, your Caller is here." Salem moves to the girl to make sure she's okay, keeping her cover up as long as she can. "I hope you're okay with the deaths of many trying to save you."

"Death is a tragedy, but I understand why you did it, which is why I don't really care. Next time though do try to kill...less." Siesta looks at her savior with a smile that shows she's okay.

"Well, I didn't kill them all. One of them is still alive because ...I think he is a good man." Salem helps Siesta toward the exit.

On the floor, are many dead guards and the Count. The blood pool is large, the marks on the bodies shows that was an animal attacked the mage. The size of the wounds might make them think it was something else, much larger than a normal wolf. The sight of it makes Siesta bury her head in Salem's shoulder as the Grimm start to leave. The younger Beowulfs that were smart enough not to run in with their teeth ready, learned from their brothers but followed the Alphas out.

* * *

When Salem and Siesta make it back to the school Siesta went to the Headmaster. To tell a lie that will be believable, so no one could find out that Salem had killed an important mage to the crown. Which should be easy since she got her contract-which Mott owned to have her work for him-before she left the manor with Salem.

The Grimm went back to doing what they were doing before, but many stayed close to the school to protect those with some form of power over the Grimm. Overall a good day for the Creatures of Grimm.

Salem went to her little master hoping that she wouldn't be mad at her for how she left without giving a good reason. _This will either go very well or very bad, no matter I will train her and I may activate her aura so she has more protection._

* * *

 _ **Author's note:All in due time my bad girl. Never going to that again ever in my life, anyways I hope you lot liked this. It was a pain to finish but I got it done. One last thing that I will put in my endings. Learn from the past, plan for the future. Toodles.**_


End file.
